


Inside a dream

by Nellosel



Series: Various facets of the same song [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, but that's not the case! poor bb, fighting and then making up, might be kind of ooc, phichit assuming chris is cheating on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellosel/pseuds/Nellosel
Summary: “Look,” he said quietly, “if you want to break up, because you are bored of me or something, I totally understan—”





	Inside a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from Tumblr! Prompt was: things you said at the kitchen table - phichimetti, and the inspiration was [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxi7YmS1Iuk).

It felt like there was a ticking bomb about to go off as they were sitting around the kitchen table, each of them eating their own food.  
  
Phichit  was so furious he didn’t even know how he could express his feelings without starting to scream on the top of his lungs. They had a really bad argument, and as much as Phichit always tried to see Chris’ point, this time it just didn’t work.

Like you see, Phichit is fine with Chris being a little more out there. Okay, a lot more out there. That’s just how he is, and Phichit loves him for it, don’t get him wrong.

But there is just something so goddamn painful about your boyfriend ignoring you just so he could flirt with some no name guy at the banquet. It took a bottle of champagne and Yuuri’s quiet voice droning the rage out in Phichit’s mind to rein him in. Phichit didn’t think there was a time when he felt this angry.

It took them a week after that to finally argue about it, and when they did, oh boy, that shook walls and broke windows. It just seemed like they didn’t understand each other at all. Chris somehow didn’t see his point, and just shrugged and said it was fine. Nothing was fine. Phichit felt like a used rag that was tossed to the side. How could that be fine?

That was where lunch found them. They went about their own things, and ate separate meals, sitting as far away from each other as they could. Phichit never felt as uncomfortable during a meal as he felt at that moment. He didn’t even have much of an appetite, but he knew if he wanted to keep the post-season high up, he will have to stick to his regimen, so he methodically took the chicken on his plate apart and ate it, alongside with some vegetables. He didn’t even look up to see what Chris was doing – who cared anyway? (He did. So much. But did that matter?)

When he couldn’t endure it anymore, Phichit took a breath and put his fork down. He heard Chris do the same.

“Look,” he said quietly, “if you want to break up, because you are bored of me or something, I totally understan—”

He couldn’t finish that sentence, because he was pushed back into his chair by Chris smashing into him, embracing him a fierce hug.

“No!” he exclaimed. “No, not at all, oh my love, no.” He showered Phichit’s face with kisses, that suddenly became very wet from the tears he hadn’t shed yet.

“Then what was all that?” Phichit sobbed, as he stood up and hugged Chris close to him, clinging onto him. Chris hugged him even closer, and started swaying from side to side, as if he were trying to calm the violently crying Phichit down.

“I made the very stupid mistake of thinking I talked about this with you, when clearly I didn’t,” he said. “Sara asked me to help him out with this guy, she liked him but couldn’t figure out whether he was gay or not. Turned out the guy was bi, and currently swinging the girls’ way. I thought I told you, I am so sorry darling.” Chris mumbled that into Phichit’s temple and kissed him there, trying to soothe the pain Phichit was feeling. It wasn’t all pain though: Phichit felt so relieved he didn’t even know whether he was crying because of pain or because of the relief. 

They stood there for long minutes, until Phichit calmed down, and was simply lying his head on Chris’ shoulder, breathing his scent in.

“I’m so sorry, Phichit,” Chris said quietly. “I’m so… It was stupid of me. I thought we talked about this, but apparently I remembered wrong.” 

“It’s fine, Chris,” Phichit replied, lifting his head and smiling at Chris, who smiled in return. “Now that I understand, it makes sense.” He smiled even wider, laughing a little. “I’m also glad Sara got laid then.”

This made Chris laugh out loud. He squeezed Phichit close to him as he laughed.

“Oh yeah she did,” he said, sounding smug. “I even gave her some condoms! Gotta be responsible!”

Phichit laughed at that, and then kissed Chris briefly. Chris squeezed his hips a little before stepping back.

“We okay?” he asked and Phichit nodded.

“Hundred percent okay,” he replied. He stepped back and out from the hug. He took his plate and sat next to Chris. “We should finish out lunch and go for a walk, what do you think?”

Chris smiled, and sat down next to him. He picked his fork up with one hand, while he placed the other on Phichit’s thigh and squeezed it a little.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
